


The Child That Teleported Away

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Ranboo, Gen, Memory Loss, Not A Very Good Town Town (tales from the SMP), The Antarctic Kingdom, The Village That Went Mad (tales from the SMP), kind of, ranboo can teleport, ranboo has bad memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: "Ranboo was 9 when he and Fundy had run away. It was soon after their escape that Ranboo got frightened by a sudden noise and found himself somewhere he had never been before."Ranboos backstory for my Demigod DreamSMP fic.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo
Series: Demigods [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Child That Teleported Away

Ranboo was 9 when he and Fundy had run away. It was soon after their escape that Ranboo got frightened by a sudden noise and found himself somewhere he had never been before. It was cold, and Ranboo’s clothes were too thin to really be of much help. He had been there for less than ten minutes and already decided that he hated the place he had ended up in. 

“Are you lost, kid?” the unfamiliar voice almost made him jump, but instead he turned around and stared at the man, who had a big moustache. Ranboo stood straighter, used to having to pretend he wasn’t afraid. 

“I- where am I?” he asked, the man smiled and looked around what seemed to be a rather small village with 8 houses around a small fountain. 

“Welcome to Not A Very Good Town Town, it’s a weird name I know, our ancestors didn’t quite like it” the stranger explained, Ranboo nodded slowly, not quite sure what to do with that information “I’m Jimmy, the mayor. I live with my wife over there” he pointed to the biggest house. 

“Oh, nice to meet you” Ranboo replied, still not quite sure if he should run or stay “I’m Ranboo” he continued, the mayor held forward a hand and shook his.

“It’s getting quite late, and everyone who has been to this town know that we are friendly people, so you are free to stay at the inn over there, it is owned by Cornelius, a weird lad that one, but he is devoted to his work” 

The town was shown to be a weird one, and during the night it was very loud, especially when he could hear a lady running around between the houses talking about things that Ranboo still didn’t quite know what they meant. 

When he awoke Cornelius had been murdered, and his roommate Catboy got executed the same day. It was safe to say that Ranboo didn’t stay for long upon hearing there was a murderer on the loose. 

Two days later he reached a new town, ready to tell anyone what had happened at that mysterious town. However, as soon as he reached it he couldn’t quite remember if it was real. Had he really met a mayor called Jimmy? Was Cornelius, who had let him stay at his inn, even real? Why would they show him such kindness, no one showed demigods that kindness. 

The town only had eight people in it, or was it seven. Was there even a town? Not A Very Good Town Town was such a stupid name, it couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t. He hadn’t been to a town, he had just teleported and then he had been creating this story while walking. That was it. Everything was just a story he had created, it was a stupid enough towns name for him to have come up with it on a whim.

He looked back over his shoulder. Where even was he really? It was still cold, and he still had too little clothes to keep warm. How was he not frozen already? He looked down, a brown winter jacket. He hadn’t been wearing this? When had he gotten that? 

Ranboo never quite knew the answers to that. Despite Cornelius' kindness of giving him a jacket, Ranboo simply couldn’t remember. He only remembered that he was running with his brother, but where had Fundy gone?


End file.
